


Love In The City ❤

by Ariadne_Estrada



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, yuri - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi, Romances, Yaoi, Yuri, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Estrada/pseuds/Ariadne_Estrada
Summary: Au. Omegaverse. M-preg."Cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura y mera coincidencia del repoio sagrado"Saul es un lindo omega que trabaja en un casino, el cual vive en New York.Jesus es un Alpha y es jefe de una importante Compañía de Seguridad Privada. (CSP)Saul despierta en una habitación la cual el desconoce....Este fic contiene Yaoi (chicoxchico) e Yuri (chicaxchica).





	

Mi nombre es Saul y soy un omega, tengo 17 años y estudió repostería y vivo en New York.

Hace dos años mi Mama murió y mi Padre me abandonó, desde entonces he vivido por mi cuenta aunque me he encontrado con personas increíbles. 

Algunas de ellas están en mi misma situación y otras ya hicieron de su vida algo maravilloso, otras tienen sueños que cumplir al igual que yo.. dos de ellas son...

Ximena y Kevin mis dos mejores amigos ambos son omegas como yo, y estudian repostería y trabajan en un Casino al igual que yo. Realmente los quiero me apoyaron cuando mas lo necesitaba, cuando me quede sin hogar a donde ir.

-Oye Saul baja que se nos hará tarde. -grito un chico de cabellos negros y de ojos miel.

\- Bajo en un momento- le contesto Saul al ojimiel

Saul se alisto para ir a la Universidad y bajo para encontrarse con el ojimiel.

-Hey, que tienes es raro que tu el niño nerd salga tarde de casa. - dijo el ojimiel con tono burlón

-Ehh?? A solo exageras las cosas Kevin no ahí de que preocuparse. - 

-Vale.. Entonces vamos a la universidad que se nos hará tardé-

Kevin y Saul caminaron hasta la Universidad, en el camino fueron platicando de cosas triviales.  
Al llegar a la Universidad, hallaron a Ximena en la entrada de esta.

-Saul!! Kevin!! por aquí. - dijo una chica morena baja de cabello y ojos negros.

-Oh, Ximena como estas??- dijo Kevin 

-Estoy bien pero eso debería preguntárselos. -dijo la morena con tono de reproche.

-Etto... - Saul hiba dar una excusa pero Kevin lo interrumpió.

-Es que el nerd se quedo dormido- dijo para después reírse.

Y así fue el día para los tres chicos que aun no sabia que era lo que les esperaba mas adelante en su vida. Después de clases los tres se dirigieron hacia su trabaja, puesto de que los tres trabajaban en un casino por las tardes, ya que de ahí se ganaban la vida, en su camino se encontraron con una chica de cabellos rizados, piel pálida y ojos café claro, era una beta.

-Oigan chicos, necesito pedirles un favor. - dijo la chica

-Que necesitas Deniss-chan. - dijo intrigada Ximena puesto que ella no pedía favores a menos que sea algo importante.

-Etto.. pues con el problema es que están buscando a mi hermana por el problema que tuvo con su pareja. -hizo una leve pausa y prosigio. - y quería que me acompañaran a alguna agencia de seguridad mañana.

-Claro Deniss no hay problema, si quieres nos vemos aquí a las 8 mañana, de todos modos mañana no ahí clases . -

-En cerio. -dijo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos. -Gracias enserio se los agradezco.

Es cierto Deniss aunque sea un año mayor que yo, también tenia problemas, su hermana es una omega pero a corta edad la casaron y su esposo era un alpha como cualquier otro, solamente la quería para eso.Al final terminaron huyendo de ese lugar al igual que su hogar, así que Deniss es la que trabaja y estudia al mismo tiempo para mantener a su hermana. 

Después de despedirse de Deniss siguieron con su camino hacia el casino donde trabajan, la tarde fue tranquila en el casino, a diferencia de otros días en los cuales hombres borrachos querían tocar a los trabajadores solo por ser omegas.

Al final de la jornada de trabajo, se dirigieron a la sala donde todos los trabajadores se reunían para hablar sobre horarios y demás cosas. Cuando todos ya estaban en la sala entra una mujer de semblante serio, era alta y su cabello era de color negro y corto, de piel morena clara y de ojos rojo escarlata.

-De acuerdo hoy no habrá reunión solo les voy a dar su paga y les diré lo que tienen que mejorar. - dijo la mujer. 

Ella es la Jefa del Casino y mi jefa claro, su nombre es Lizbeth Daniel's Bakeri ella pertenece a una familia adinerada y es mi amiga de la infancia, conoció a mis padres eran socios ellos de mi familia, ella es uno de los pocos alphas que respetan a los omegas. Ella y su esposa Brenda viven al norte de la ciudad en la parte mas elegante y segura de la ciudad.

-SAUL!! -. grito una pequeña chica que no pasaba de los 19 años, cabello largo lacio de un negro intenso al igual que sus ojos, y con una voz infantil.

-Que paso Brenda?? no grites en el oído de la gente. -

-No es mi culpa que duermas despierto señorito. -contesto haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento Brenda, pero que querías?? -

-Así dice Liz que te puedes ir, que no te vayas tan tarde y aquí esta tu paga. -dijo dándole un sobre con su nombre.

-Vale nos vemos luego Brenda. - dijo levantándose de donde estaba.

Se levanto de su lugar y se despidió de sus amigos y compañeros, para tomar el Metro hacia su Departamento el cual compartía con Kevin. Al llegar ceno y se dio una ducha, para así irse a dormir, ya que había sido un día muy largo.

Al siguiente día Saul se despertó y se arreglo, tuvo que despertar a Kevin el cual olía a alcohol, aunque sea omega a Kevin le gustaba divertirse sin importarle su celo o su hormonas. Después de que tuviera que arrastrar a su amigo al baño para que se bañara y forzarlo a desayunar, se dirigieron a donde se iban a encontrar con Deniss y Ximena. Al llegar al lugar las vieron a lo lejos..

-Oigan por que tardaron. -dijo Deniss

-Ami ni me vean mejor dile a Kevin el cual llego borracho ayer. -dijo Saul en tono burlón pues ya sabia que sus amigas lo iban a regañar por irse a beber sin haber avisado. 

Después de que las 2 chicas regañaran al ojimiel, se dirigieron hacia la Agencia de Seguridad Privada (ASP) para que Deniss hiciera su cita y pidiera algún plan o paquete que le ayude. Al llegar se dirigieron a la recepción para que los atendieran, Deniss se dirigió a una chica un poco mas baja que Deniss, era de cabello negro y lo traía sujeta en un molote su piel era morena clara y sus ojos cafés, era una beta.

-Hola. - dijo Deniss

-Ah.. Hola que se le ofrece. -dijo la chica con la cabeza un poco gacha.

Deniss se quedo hablando con la chica, mientras los otros esperaban en la sala de espera, Kevin y Ximena estaban platicando de música, mientras que Saul veía a las personas que pasaban por la puerta principal, nada llamaba su atención hasta que vio aun hombre alto de tez pálida y cabello oscuro, es tan sexy pensó Saul, en un momento el sujeto voltio hacia la dirección de Saul, sus miradas chocaron por un segundo, el hombre le guiño el ojo al menor y siguió su camino. Mientras un muy sonrojado Saul se quedo hipnotizado por los ojos del mayor.

-Hey!! Chicos conseguí la cita para poder contratar el servicio. -dijo con una sonrisa de boba

-Oh.. que bien, pero por que esa sonrisa de retrasada. - pregunto Ximena.

-Ah sobre eso es que conseguí una cita con la chica de la recepción y por es. - dijo mientras le salia brillos a su alrededor.

Todos los presentes quedaron en trance pues bien sabia que su amiga no era mucho de salir a pasear y mucho menos a citas con alguien que acababa de conocer. Después de charla un poco salieron de la ASP, en el camino Saul no dejaba de pensar en el hombre que vio antes. 

Pasaron dos semanas y Saul en el transcurso de estas Saul había tenido sueños raros sobre el hombre que lo cautivo la mayoría era por decir húmedos y un poco vergonzosos. Saul creyó que era su celo así que lo dejo pasar.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejo en claro que es una de las primeras historias que cree.. y si te acomodas mejor en otra web, la historia aparece en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, cualquier comentario es bien recibido


End file.
